Static decoys have been used for many years to attract wild game such as ducks and geese. Hunters have learned, however, that adding movement to a decoy enhances the decoy's ability to attract game. Consequently, there are a variety of motion-creating decoys now in use. For example, some animated decoys are designed to shake or vibrate on the surface of the water to simulate swimming or feeding activity. Other animated decoys are designed to simulate a waterfowl shaking off water or flapping its wings while sitting on the water, both of which are natural activities that can be observed in most types of waterfowl.
A particularly popular type of motion-creating decoy incorporates an electric motor to spin the wings of the decoy. In use, the decoy is mounted atop a post that protrudes from the ground and the wings of the decoy are spun by the motor to simulate a settling bird. Unfortunately, such decoys are incapable of adequately simulating the natural directional movements of real waterfowl. Additionally, use of such decoys is generally restricted to dry land or shallow water environments since the post must be inserted into the ground or otherwise anchored in place to provide a sturdy, stable platform for positioning and supporting the decoy.
What is needed, therefore, is a waterfowl decoy system that eliminates one or more disadvantages of prior art decoys.